Children have believed in Santa Claus (under any the many known names) for hundreds of years. No matter what incarnation, whether it is the Magi King, Father Christmas, Saint Nicholas, etc., the tradition is still very much alive in the 21st century. One thing that has changed is children's sophistication. The Santa legend evokes images of the jolly toy maker flying with the reindeer, landing on roofs, and entering homes via chimneys to deliver treasures on Christmas Eve. The problem is that children in modern times, living in an age of apartment complexes, condominiums, and a host of other domiciles without chimneys or fireplaces, tend to be more inquisitive, and want to know just how Santa Claus will pay them a visit if they don't have chimney access. Will he have to break the door down or pick the lock and trip off the security alarm? Will their homes be bypassed and presents given to other children if Santa Claus can't find a way in?
Accordingly, there is an established need for a Christmas decoration and associated method, that in addition to remaining true to the decorative parameters of bright, festive ornamentation during the holiday season, also provides children with an explanation for Santa Claus's ability to enter their homes, allaying their fears and concerns over missing out on their presents on Christmas morning.